


A Cold One

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Series: Sebaciel Dialogue Prompts [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bar Scene, M/M, Picking Up, cheesy pickup lines, shy ciel, thot sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: Tall, dark and handsome meets beautiful, shy and awkward.





	A Cold One

**Author's Note:**

> We're really enjoying writing these dialogue prompts! We hope you're enjoying them too!

Sebastian scanned the bar, garnet eyes narrowed like a predator as they took in the undulating, writhing bodies on the dancefloor under the flicker of a cheap seventies strobe light. The sweat glistened on their flushed skin as they moved as one, like an enormous orgiastic monster. 

He spotted a few that were satisfactory, in fact, most of them were; but for tonight, for what he had in mind, he needed something _more_. He abandoned the pulsating crowd in favour of turning around on his barstool and ordering another beer, sight set on the mirror behind where the various alcohol bottles were lined up against it, examined his reflection and that of the boy who sat three stools down from him.

He was perfect, every inch of him; petite and soft, but with some definition. He was easily the prettiest one here with his large blue eyes, lips pressed in an unconscious pink pout to accentuate his full lips. 

He cast a glance towards the washroom and then back towards the stranger and gave him his best smoldering stare.

The young man was, unfortunately, somewhat oblivious to Sebastian’s suggestive looks. Of course he had noticed him practically the second he walked in -- the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome -- but Ciel was unsure of the way the man’s eyes flitted to him, then to the bathroom, and back. 

Flirting had never been his strong suit. While his ex had found the way Ciel blushed and stuttered whenever he made a move on him in public incredibly adorable and endearing, it was apparently not enough to stop him from stepping out on him when he had to go out of town for work. Knowing their two-year relationship was flushed unceremoniously down the toilet with a used condom at the Motel 6 had dissolved whatever shred of self-confidence Ciel had managed to hold on to. A furious blush rising to his cheeks, he couldn't help but face the guy in the mirror, surreptitiously point a finger towards himself and mouth, “ _Me?_ ”

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth pulled up in a sly smirk, holding the lovely creature’s gaze in the mirror long enough for him to watch as the dark haired man caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and gave a subtle nod. The heat crawled along the bridge of his target’s nose and spread beautifully at either side; the rosy tint, even in the dimmed lighting was irresistibly alluring and enhanced the aura of flustered innocence about him. 

Though he doubted anyone could hear it over the din of the packed pub, Ciel could feel his heart pounding in his throat as he sought out the last drops of liquid courage among the ice left in the glass. He took one of the cubes into his mouth, crunching nervously as he rose from his stool and tried to appear confident, swaggering towards the man who had beckoned him. 

“Um,” he fell flat, hands in his pocket, at a loss as to what to say once he was in the presence of this Adonis. “Hi.” 

Sebastian merely hummed appreciatively as he eyed the blue-eyed beauty from head to toe, cocking his head and smiling wolfishly as he lingered on the boy’s slender hips, and hint of a jutting collarbone just beneath the long sleeve shirt. “Hello,” he said, his voice low, elegant British accent dripping from the word, making it sound more seductive than any five letters strung together had the right to be. “Would you care to join me?” he motioned to his lap in a flirty flourish of his hand, winked, then chuckled attractively and pulled out the stool beside him so that the young man would practically have to sit between his thighs, “I’m Sebastian, and you are?”

Clearing his throat, Ciel scooted the stool back several inches before taking a seat and introducing himself. He didn't think he could stand to have his knees pressed up against the inside of this stranger’s legs -- it was too intimate, and the meager thought of contact between them made Ciel’s ears turn red. 

He scrambled for something to say and ended up with, “So do you come here often,” the axiom of bad pickup lines. It wouldn’t be surprising should Sebastian laugh and write him off right then and there; Ciel grimaced and braced himself for the worst. 

“You’re adorable when you’re flustered; just like a little kitten,” Sebastian crooned in a soft, low voice, leaning forward and running the back of his fingers along the side of the skittish young man’s pretty face. His own skin tingled pleasantly, unexpectedly, and he immediately wanted to touch more of him. When Ciel seemed frozen with either surprise or nervousness, Sebastian seized the opportunity to move in closer still, lips brushing against the other man’s ear, “And I quite like kittens.”

A chill ran down Ciel’s spine as the warm breath tickled his ear. This man was unbelievably hot; suave and confident with looks to spare. It made Ciel wonder what he saw in him, and while it was nerve-wracking being in his presence, the fact he called him over made Ciel’s ego swell just the slightest bit. “Sorry if I seem nervous,” he said as Sebastian leaned back on his stool, “I’m normally drunk for this sort of thing. It’s hard for a guy like me to approach someone like you.” 

This was just too easy. Drunk or not, Ciel was so naive, so easily manipulated, putty in his very capable and eager hands.

“Someone like you?” He asked coyly, arching a perfectly sculpted brow, eyes crawling over Ciel’s beautifully lithe form. Gently, he held the boy's chin, thumb brushing over his full bottom lip. “Gorgeous? Tempting? If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a second.” He meant it, obviously, but that was neither here nor there at this point. 

From his periphery, he saw his friend emerge from the men’s room shaking his head in disbelief and take a seat. Sebastian had to will his seductive countenance in place, make sure his victorious smile did not unconsciously creep to his lips.

Giddy bubbles roiled in Ciel’s stomach at such flattery. All thoughts of his ex evaporated from his mind as the man’s thumb traced over his lips. It was probably all superficial, just some player looking for a quick lay, but it would be enough to clear Ciel’s head. This was what it was like on the rebound after all, right? 

Ciel smiled and tilted his head invitingly as he leaned forward, resting his hand on Sebastian’s thigh. “Well?” He asked, putting on his best submissive look and dropping his voice so it was barely audible over the thump of the heavy baseline. “Do you want to make me yours for tonight?” 

Sebastian pulled back in time for his buddy to interrupt, “You asshole! That’s the sixth one in a row! We’re running out of clubs!”

“Yeah… but it’s a big city,” Sebastian responded dropping his British accent as he held out his hand to collect his winnings. A crisp twenty dollar bill was deposited there and he simply threw it onto the counter towards the bartender to pay his tab. “This club’s pretty lame though, let’s go back to the one we were at yesterday so I can pick up for real.” He got up from the stool and spared a glance towards Ciel as he gave him a cheeky, arrogant smile, “Thanks kid, have a drink on me. Oh, and next time, try playing hard to get, it’ll make you positively irresistible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments motivate the crap out of us! Keep us going please!


End file.
